1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable jump starters and, more particularly, to a portable jump starter having improved features for illumination, communication and notification all in a single portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable portable battery chargers and portable DC power supplies have been around for many years. These devices typically provided a housing and jumper cables coupled to a battery situated in the housing. The portable chargers were used to jump start vehicles.
In one jump starter of the past, the starter had a voltage gauge and a DC outlet so that DC appliances could be plugged into the starter and operated using power from the battery stored in the charger.
The clamps on the cables were typically stored in a position such that the clamps were clamped onto posts mounted on the housing and any manner that required the operator to compress the clamps while simultaneously moving them downward toward the base of the housing. This was oftentimes troublesome depending on where the housing was situated and upon the physical strength of the user.
In some prior art chargers, a stationery light was also provided to provide illumination from the charger. Unfortunately, the stationery light of the chargers in the past was not adjustable, which sometimes meant that the charger had to be aimed at, for example, a battery to be charged. This was oftentimes difficult if a user was simultaneously trying to place a clamp on a terminal of the battery.
One type of battery charger is the model JUMP IT available from Prestone Products Corporation of Connecticut.
Another problem with the devices of the prior art was that they were limited in their capabilities. For example, if the device was taken during a trip, such as a vacation, hiking, or camping trip, the devices provided no means of communicating or notifying others, particularly in the event of an emergency.
Therefore, what is needed is a single system for providing not only the operations known in the past but also other features, such as adjustable illumination, notification (including communication and global positioning information) and emergency notification capability all in a single portable system.
It is therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a single integrated system and method for providing a starter having multiple features, including the ability to adjustably direct a light source on the starter, optionally house one or more communication devices, such as cellular phones, radios, walkie-talkies, or a global positioning system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for providing an external illuminator, which may be adjusted in a vertical position such that the starter can be positioned and then the external illuminator can be adjusted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an internal illuminator for illuminating the housing and, if desired, providing a colored housing so that the housing may operate as a notification or warning device. It is another object of the invention to provide a strobing circuit for causing either or both of the internal and external illuminators to flash or strobe as desired.
It is another object of the invention to improve the storing of the clamps so that they may be stored in holsters in an upright and closed position so that they can be easily removed from the starter.
In one aspect, this invention comprises a portable jump starter comprising housing for receiving a battery a jumper for coupling said battery to a power-consuming device, the jumper comprising a plurality of jumper clamps, with each of the plurality of jumper clamps being movable from a closed position to an open position; and at least one holster for receiving the plurality of jumper clamps while the plurality of jumper clamps are in the closed position.
In still another aspect of this invention, this invention comprises a portable jump starter comprising a housing for receiving a battery, a jumper for coupling the battery to a power-consuming device, the jumper comprising a plurality of jumper clamps, with each of the plurality of jumper clamps being movable from a closed position to an open position, at least one holster for receiving the plurality of jumper clamps while the plurality of jumper clamps are in the closed position.
In still another aspect of this invention, this invention comprises a portable safety system comprising a housing for receiving a battery, a jumper for coupling to the battery, the jumper having a pair of clamps for coupling the battery to a power-consumer, at least one holster for receiving the pair of jumper clamps while the pair of jumper clamps are in a closed position, and a notifier for notifying persons of location, position, or emergency information.
In still another aspect of this invention, this invention comprises a portable jump starter comprising a housing for receiving a battery, a jumper for coupling the battery to a power-consuming device, the jumper comprising a plurality of jumper clamps, with each of the plurality of jumper clamps being movable from a closed position to an open position, at least one holster for receiving the plurality of jumper clamps while the plurality of jumper clamps are in the closed position, at least one adjustable illuminator, a switch for coupling the at least one adjustable illuminator to said battery in order to energize the at least one adjustable illuminator, and a notifier for notifying persons of location, position, or emergency information.
In still another aspect of the invention, this invention comprises a portable jump starter comprising a housing for receiving a battery, an inverter. for converting a DC power to an AC power, an AC power outlet, a DC power connection for coupling the battery to either a power source in order to recharge the battery or a DC power consumer, a jumper for coupling the battery to a power-consuming device, the jumper comprising a plurality of jumper clamps, with each of the plurality of jumper clamps being movable from a closed position to an open position, at least one holster for receiving the plurality of jumper clamps while the plurality of jumper clamps are in the closed position, at least one adjustable illuminator, a switch for coupling the at least one adjustable illuminator to the battery in order to energize the at least one adjustable illuminator, and a notifier for notifying persons of location, position, or emergency information.
In yet another aspect of the invention, this invention comprises a method for providing a multipurpose power supply comprising the steps off providing a portable jump starter comprising a housing for receiving a battery, the housing having a base, a jumper for coupling the battery to a power-consuming device, the jumper comprising a plurality of jumper clamps, with each of the plurality of jumper clamps being movable from a closed position to an open position, at least one holster for receiving the plurality of jumper clamps while the plurality of jumper clamps are in the closed position, and enabling the plurality of jumper clamps to be removed from the at least one holster away from the base without substantially compressing the plurality of jumper clamps.